


做回自己

by violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cis Male Johnny, Eventual Romance, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Inspired by Twitter, JohnDo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Doyoung, deadnaming, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: Johnny第一次见到道英的时候，他正坐在弘大的一家小咖啡馆里，膝盖似乎要把桌面掀翻。他觉得自己就像误入迷你仙境的爱丽丝。自从那次有母亲在场的晚餐后，他们之间通过短信尬聊了三个星期，除了聊一些研究生的学习生活，他们唯一的共同点就是喜欢咖啡。
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	做回自己

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taCherie_tatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taCherie_tatie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Being You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117198) by [violetpeche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny初遇道英。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好！今年三月我发在Twitter上的一些想法拓展成了一连串拙劣的Twitter AU，然后我决定将这些宝贵的想法写成一个实际的AO3同人文。  
> 这个故事的灵感来自于2020年3月底在Reddit上的一个热帖：一个同性恋顺性男（出生性别和自我认同性别均为男）询问如何约自己的伴侣出去约会的建议。问题的关键在于：他们是包办婚姻，而且他的伴侣时一位跨性别男性（trans-male，出生性别为女但自我认同性别为男）。随着时间的推移，他开始了解自己的丈夫，并在亲密关系中对对方产生感情。  
> 需要注意：道英的角色是一个跨性别男性，而Johnny是一个顺性男。  
> 不太确定我自己是否有能力表达出这样的故事，但我想写一些轻松愉快的东西已经想很久了。

Johnny第一次见到道英的时候是在一个意大利餐厅里。他靠在椅背上，听坐在一旁的对方母亲介绍：“这是我的女儿，道妍。”道英对他羞涩笑笑，抬手整理着自己耳后那一头乌黑柔顺的长发。Johnny看着对方给自己的杯子加满红酒，一下子喝下去三大口。一件印满白色小雏菊的香蕉黄连衣裙包裹着对方宽阔的肩膀，超大的Clubmaster眉框眼镜几度堪堪滑下对方的鼻梁。

“她漂亮吧？”道英一离席去往厕所，道英的母亲就倾身问他。

这个问题证实了Johnny的猜测。之前父母让他回韩国过暑假时去见一下父母的老朋友时，他就知道这顿饭的目的了。然而，亲眼证实自己的猜测还是让他受到不少冲击。

“她很漂亮。Johnny边说边用餐巾轻轻擦了擦嘴角，然后折起来放在膝盖上，又舀起一勺ribollita。他先让清甜的成熟番茄酱和土豆块在舌尖上融化，再吞咽下去。

“我觉得趁你还在韩国的时候可以多跟她互相了解了解。她非常聪明，刚从延世大学毕业。”她停顿了一下。

Johnny挑起眉毛；自己的母亲曾说过这是韩国排名前列的大学。“哇哦，恭喜。”

“谢谢。”她继续道，声音里充满了骄傲。“道妍正准备攻读她的研究生学位。”

“那不错啊。”Johnny换了个姿势。再次提到不在场的某个人让他感觉十分尴尬。

“你也很聪明，John。你不是也读了研究生？”

“呃，是的。我……刚毕业。”

“你的母亲跟我说了你在普林斯顿的事。”她看了一眼自己的risotto，却拿起酒杯抿了一口，手腕上的饰物碰撞发出清脆的声响。“你可以和道妍谈谈这个，她打算去美国选一个好一点的课程。”

Johnny有那么一点点怀疑这可能更多的是她的打算，一同这么多年自己母亲关于自己学业多么优秀的描述。法学院毕业后他就被父母奖励整个暑假出国游玩。Johnny在家里过得很好，有自己独立的一套房子，而且一通过律师资格考试就在母亲位于芝加哥的公司里任职。

Johnny紧张得又舀了一勺ribollita，甘蓝的味道在嘴里越发苦涩。他点点头：“当然可以。”

这段令人尴尬的谈话被前来收盘子的服务员打断。道英从厕所回来了，拉开椅子坐在母亲身旁。

“我错过什么了吗？”道英问。

“道妍，把你的号码告诉Johnny。”

道英张着嘴，震惊地看向自己的母亲，“什么？”

道英的母亲冲着Johnny的方向摆摆手。“道妍，请你把联系方式给一下Johnny，这样你就能跟他了解一些研究生的事情了。”

Johnny拿起自己的酒杯，看着道妍涨得通红的双颊，一口气干了杯中的酒。

Johnny第一次见到道英的时候，他正坐在弘大的一家小咖啡馆里，膝盖似乎要把桌面掀翻。他觉得自己就像误入迷你仙境的爱丽丝。

自从那次有母亲在场的晚餐后，他们之间通过短信尬聊了三个星期，除了聊一些研究生的学习生活，他们唯一的共同点就是喜欢咖啡。

门铃响了，Johnny抬起头来轻轻挥了挥手。道英带着笑容轻快地走进来，比约好的时间来早了五分钟，非常酷。

他手里拿着一杯咖啡和一块芝士蛋糕从排队的人群里走出来。一件oversized的全系扣T恤淹没了他的身形，一抹淡淡的粉红色充盈在他的脸颊上，头发梳得高高的在头顶挽成一个发髻。

Johnny对着道英用道妍的名字问好。尴尬的几秒后，道英把手中的咖啡放在他们之间摇晃不稳的小木桌上，说：  
“听着，Johnny。只有我的父母和他们的朋友才会叫我道妍。”

Johnny点点头，看道英挑着左手上的死皮。

“好吧……那你想让我怎么称呼你？”

道英清了清嗓子，又喝了一口咖啡。“我叫道英。”

“道英，”Johnny边说边在舌头上回味着这个名字。“好吧，道英。”

道英双臂交叉在胸前，盯着他们之间的那块芝士蛋糕。蛋糕旁有两个叉子：Johnny一点也不想吃，而且他怀疑道英也不想和他分享。

“我……”道英又开口了，但很快又停下来清了清嗓子。他的目光看起来有些僵硬。“我是个……男性。”

一开始还柔和的声音渐渐弱如耳语。

Johnny点了点头——整个咖啡馆突然安静了下来。午后的高峰已经过去，没有豆子需要研磨，柜台后的咖啡师都站在水槽边聊着天。

“我是说，好吧……干！抱歉……我只是想在我们关系进一步发展之前告诉你。”对方的脸开始涨红，手足无措。Johnny克制住自己把手伸过去的冲动。“你也知道我母亲，她很强硬。每天她都会问我有没有跟你发信息，都说了些什么，然后，”他停下来喘口气，“她跟我说你会是个不错的女婿……”

“我是同性恋。”这句话脱口而出。Johnny倒抽了一口气，被自己的坦白吓了一跳。

道英大张着嘴看向他，扬起眉毛，他捂住自己的嘴试图忍住笑声。这一笑把Johnny吓了一条，他把自己汗津津的手掌抹在大腿上，感觉自己的膝盖不由自主地开始抖动。

“你肯定是在逗我。”道英好不容易在上气不接下气的笑声中挤出一句话来。

“唔嗯，我……没有。”Johnny紧闭着嘴以控制自己的情绪。

但这坚持不了多久。面前的道英笑得前仰后合。欢快的笑声响亮又有感染力，让Johnny不由得屈服在这份由坦诚带来的宽慰和快乐之中。


End file.
